Cabbage Patch and King
by LanieSullivan
Summary: Answer to A challenge by Whitefeather1965 as follows: CHALLENGE: Two characters are having a serious discussion that turns into an argument. One character leaves in an all out huff. 2500 word limit. One-shot follow-up to the episode Promises to Keep to answer the question when and how did Francine learn that the break-up story was a fabrication?


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

CHALLENGE: Two characters are having a serious discussion that turns into an argument. One character leaves in an all out huff. 2500 word limit.

Author's note: A one-shot response to the above challenge set just after Promises to Keep. Again, I ask my readers not to give away crucial plot points to other readers. Thank you all for your support.

"You know, Amanda, I don't think we've ever done this before," Francine commented as she sipped at her wine over lunch at the table the two women were sharing at Randy's.

"No, you're...um...you're right, Francine. We definitely have not," Amanda replied while she picked absently at her salad and tried to maintain her composure at the seriousness of her lunch companion's tone and the somber expression on her face.

"So, now that we're away from the prying eyes and ears of the office, tell me what happened? Was it one of his "black book" girls? Did you catch him fooling around? I mean, with a guy who keeps four of them, that scenario is kind of inevitable."

Amanda bit down on her lower lip to keep from retorting that Lee no longer kept black books and hadn't for well over a year. Instead, she put on a melancholy face and responded, "No, it...um...it was nothing like that." She reached for her own wine glass and made a big show of taking a swallow as if to steady her nerves, then set it down and let out a dramatic sigh. "It was more like what you said...you know...about him having to have the whole buffet table." She then looked down at the table to avoid meeting Francine's piercing blue eyes, knowing the pitying and judgmental look she'd see reflected back at her. "I...um..." She twisted her napkin in her lap as she tried to find the right words. "I just told him that I wasn't one of... _those_ women, you know?" She finally looked back up at Francine and was surprised to see her nodding in understanding.

"Well, of course, you're not," Francine concurred. "I mean, it's like I said when that whole newspaper thing from your college days happened. I was joking, but I was also right, wasn't I? Clearly, you _did_ miss the revolution and Lee's known you long enough that he should know that about you just like everyone else around the office does." Amanda's eyes flared in annoyance with Francine's erroneous assumptions about her while the blonde continued to yammer. "I mean, he may have looks and charm, but even that will only get him so far with a woman like you."

"What exactly do you mean by that; a woman like me?" Amanda questioned hotly as she flung her napkin into her plate.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Amanda. I meant it as a compliment. Look, all around the office they talk about the difference between you and me, for example, that Amanda King's not the type who'd be sent on the type of assignments that I am...you know, the kind that requires you to get close to the opposite sex because you'd never agree to do it."

"No?"

"No," Francine asserted.

"Hmm...Does the name James Delano ring a bell to you?"

"Okay, but that was diff-"

"Or how about David Benson?"

"Okay, but-"

"Or Allen Chamberlain?"

"Yes, but-"

"And how about just a few months ago when Lee and I had to pretend to be lovers for Sonja Chenko's benefit or any of the many other times he and I have pretended to be a couple for the job?"

"Okay, clearly, you can handle yourself there, but pretending is one thing and living it is another. I really just meant that you're not the bubble-headed type that Lee usually goes for and you wouldn't just-"

"Oho! So, what does that say about you?" Amanda retorted cutting her off again.

"We're not talking about me he-" As her words sank in, Francine's demeanor changed. "Wait a minute! I'm no bubble-head either! Just because Lee and I once-" She broke off abruptly not wanting to rub salt in an open wound. She and Amanda may not be bosom buddies, but still she wasn't a person to kick someone when they were down.

"Once what, Francine?"

"Well, let's just say, I _never_ had a problem with giving him more than just an appetizer."

"Who said that I did?" Amanda responded coolly. Francine gaped at her in open-mouthed shock, temporarily at a loss for words. "Well?" Amanda demanded at her prolonged silence.

"B-b-but didn't you just say- Okay, I'm sorry. I'm confused here. Did you or did you not break up with Lee because he was pressuring you for sex?"

"Please!" Amanda scoffed. "Let me tell you a little something you may not know about Amanda King! I'm a single woman just like you and have been single for five years! I mean, who do you think I am really, Francine; some blushing high school junior trying to keep her boyfriend from making it to second base on prom night?"

"B-but you're a mom-"

"I'm well aware of that! Just how do you think I became a mom? My children didn't fall out of the sky you know! And that old story about the cabbage patch is just a myth!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down!"

"No, I think not! I'm going to set a few things straight for you right now! Lee doesn't have his black books anymore. He destroyed them right in front of me and I personally watched them go up in flames! He hasn't dated anyone except me in over a year and furthermore, there _was_ no break-up! I just let you think that so you'd leave us alone!" Amanda rose from her seat and glared down at Francine.

"What?"

"That's right! Lee and I were both getting so sick of you trying to butt in that we decided to do something about it so you'd back off and just let us be, but we shouldn't have bothered. What we should have done was just _tell_ you to back off because none of this is any of your damn business!" She snatched her purse from the back of the chair, extracted a handful of bills from it, tossed them violently on the table and stormed out in a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Amanda sat typing furiously at the computer at Lee's desk working on the report to close the Peralta case when her fiancé' entered the room. Focusing all her energy on the task at hand, she didn't even look up.

"Sooo..." Lee began tentatively as he tossed his keys on the desk, walked around behind it and leaned against it to face her. "Do you wanna' tell why I got an earful from Francine when I came back from lunch?"

Amanda paused in her typing and looked up at him. "What did she say?"

He grinned broadly at her and replied, "Well, there was some talk of how scared the KGB should be once you achieve full agent status and then there was also some very scary talk that I'd rather not repeat about what she plans to do to me if I break your heart." He winced slightly and shook his head. "So, I'm guessing your little scheme didn't work out so well, huh?"

"Mm-mm." She shrugged with a sigh. "It would have if she hadn't kept treating me as if I'm some blushing virgin bride or something."

Lee laughed heartily. "Well, I think we both know that's not true. I just can't believe you let her get under your skin like that. You know how Francine can be."

"I know, I know. It just...it just bothered me...not so much about what she thought about me. I mean, that was part of it, but also, how she still thinks about you too. I just couldn't take it anymore." She hung her head for a moment.

Lee reached to cup her chin and brought her head back up to face him. "I appreciate you defending my honor." He brushed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah. you'd have done the same for me." She let out another sigh. "I suppose I should apologize to Francine for losing my temper." She started to rise, but Lee stopped her.

"Don't."

"No?"

"No," Lee confirmed. "She had it coming. She knows she had it coming and she has just learned a valuable lesson about pushing the wrong buttons with you. If you apologize to her, she'll lose all respect for you."

"Really?" Amanda's eyes widened in surprise.

"Trust me. I know Francine. You've just upgraded her opinion of you by your little outburst today. Plus, you guaranteed that she's not going to try to interfere with us anymore." He gave her an impish smirk. "Better yet, the cabbage patch imagery is something she'll never be able to get out of her head."


End file.
